dogeatdogfandomcom-20200214-history
Microfauna
"I'd never seen such brazen behavior from a microfauna before. I watched amused, as it slipped from the slick glass and began to scurry back down the leg of the table. Without warning there was a loud smack and the distinct wet sound of bones being snapped, as Olivier brought down a rolled up magazine on its head with brutal precision." - Evelyn Lacine Microfauna Microfauna are an optional addition to the DeD world, playing off the popular genre in the furry fandom. In DeD microfauna are perfect tiny versions of the normal sized morph counterparts. They are considered unintelligent for the most part and largely treated as pests and disease carriers. They are also highly toxic to eat due to high concentrations of selenium and other heavy metals in their tissues. Little is known about them, and discussion in the media about them is little more than propaganda pieces about their capacity to spread horrific disease and ruin your drywall with their nests. Characteristics Microfauna range in sizes from 1.5 inches to 3 inches, and have the appearance of bipedal morphs. They are known to breed rapidly and generally are found to live in large colonies. The old saying is that for every microfauna you see, there are 100 that you don't. What is known about these creatures is despite their deceptively anthropomorphic appearance, they have no semblance of sentience or intelligence. There are conflicting reports of ritualistic behavior, language and complex family structures, but these claims are dismissed by the scientific community as sympathetic anthropomorphism on the part of the reporters. In the same way people perceive their pet dog as having a personality and higher intelligence out of affection and a natural need to feel connection. Microfauna have become a growing nuisance in urban areas, moving into wall cavities and insulation, and living off refuse. There is a growing market for microfauna pest control as a result. Everything from glue traps, snap traps and poisons are used to kill them as you would other household pests. Origins Their origins are mysterious, though many conspiracy theories are out there as to their rapid increase in population particularly in urban areas. They are generally regarded as a curiosity at best, and vermin in all other instances. Microfauna have been reported on sporadically since the 1960’s and have exploded in number in the past 15 or so years. They have a mysterious history and conspiracy theorists claim that documentation regarding their genesis and anatomy is heavily doctors or deleted from records entirely. In the early 70’s a small research team headed by world renowned biologist Dr Jared Grayson were said to have conducted an exhaustive study on microfauna, with definitive proof of their intelligence levels and origins. The papers were sadly never published, as the lab burned down in a chemical fire that claimed the lives of all therein. The fire was blamed on the careless actions of some misguided but likely well meaning activists, seeking to release the specimens. Consumption The consumption of microfauna is met with the same reaction eating vermin like rats would be in the first world, however in times of crisis it has become more and more common. There are physical telltale signs of microfauna consumption, particularly in those who consume them live. There is usually evidence of minor abrasions and tissue damage along the esophagus and stomach lining, with chronic abusers occasionally ending up with stomach ulcers and other more severe complications resulting from microfauna attempting to claw or chew their way out while still living. Those who cook and prepare microfauna tend not to have immediate issues, but over consumption over a short period of time can lead to heavy metal poisoning. There is also a growing problem particularly in modern times of ‘predding’, the practice of stalking, catching and consuming microfauna. They serve as a dietary supplement for hungry carnivores and as a way to soothe more primal hunting instincts. The problem with this practice is a combination of high concentration of heavy metals accumulating in microfauna, and their propensity for acting as vectors for disease and parasites. These factors have led to certain movements like the Mothers Against Predding group and their affiliates, who are responsible for the banning the sale and keeping of microfauna as pets. The only circumstance in which these animals may be kept is in the context of a laboratory environment for the purposes of research. Toxicity Microfauna are notorious for being high in heavy metal concentrations, the most common element being selenium. This in turn makes them toxic to larger predators and can cause chronic heavy metal toxicity in individuals that eat them with regularity. Selenium poisoning presents itself initially with abnormal fur shedding and extreme fatigue as well a strong garlic-like odor on the breath. Additionally a patient may experience gastrointestinal disorders, sloughing of claws, moodiness and irritability, and some neurological damage. Extreme cases of selenosis can result in cirrhosis of the liver, pulmonary edema, and death. Selenium will over time be flushed from the body, so occasional indulgence is unlikely to cause permanent damage. In addition to their toxicity they are also extremely susceptible to acting as vectors for disease and parasites. The same way rats spread the black plague by carrying fleas. Horsehair worms, flukes and toxoplasmosis parasites are very common in microfauna. They are also suspectible to rabies, though it is rare that they would pass that to a larger creature as their jaws are not strong enough to cause significant damage. Activism There are a number of Microfauna rights groups in Dog Eat Dog. They are relatively new movements growing in membership as the instances of urban microfauna colonies increases, and people become more aware of them. Microfauna rights groups (MFRA’s) have varying agendas, in much the same way animal rights groups do in our world. Some more extreme examples include domestic terrorist attacks on laboratories and breeding plants, freeing the caged specimens to live free. This is ill-advised at best, catastrophically dangerous at worst. Many of these animals are used for disease research and are potentially infected with deadly diseases. Most MFRA’s condemn such actions, and desire more reasonable compromises ranging from humane treatment and euthanasia, to just the banning of microfauna research in general. Then there are the groups that are more mired in the conspiracy side of the debate, claiming to have proof of morphic levels of intelligence, and demanding equal treatment and various other things for these so called ‘stature-divergent’ individuals. Their stance is that equal intelligence should mean equal treatment regardless of size, and have a number of demand to satisfy this agenda. This includes sworn citizenship, right to a passport, right to welfare, medical care and education. They demand a new government department to ensure fair and equal workplace treatment and special initiatives to be put in place to encourage stature divergent individuals to reach high powered positions in government and the private sector. When asking these activists why there are no stature-divergent speakers or political candidates ever present at rallies, journalists are often met with anger and hate-slurs than a definitive answer. These demands are met with universal criticism ranging from legality and basic practicality. Common rebuttals include how can the already shaky education system be adapted to accommodate students of such small size, considering micro vocalizations are already quite difficult for a morph to hear, class participation would be difficult at best. Infrastructure, housing, roads, household products, machines, everything is made for your standard morphs size. The cost of adding micro accessible walkways to every building and business would be crippling. With little to no income being contributed by these potential new citizens. What industry could a microfauna safely work in, if they had the mental faculties to do so in the first place? How does a nation handle millions of new citizens overnight? The magnitude of such an undertaking is staggering. Lastly the more distasteful argument would be that on a social level the simple difference between size and power would make integration impossible. People will always use their power to their advantage, and are likely to exert said power over those weaker than they are. This has been demonstrated historically time and time again and is part of nature, at least in broad terms. How would your average morph react to being told his new boss was 2 inches tall? Would your average morph, who might have eaten these creatures as a dare as a kid, really feel obliged to treat this creature as equal? Would there be any justice for murdered microfauna, if the judge themselves didn’t not respect the sanctity and equal right to life? How could they expect decent healthcare, if their lives aren’t really considered valuable? What business would pay the exorbitant fees to accommodate employees that wouldn’t be as efficient as their regular staff? Considering the age of species integration among standard morphs is still on such rocky ground, even today, the question of micro-integration and how society would adapt to such an extreme and all encompassing change, is certainly a thought provoking one. One that not even the most radical of MFRA’s can provide a reasonable and realistic answer to, for all their posturing and demands, they haven’t thought far beyond those initial first steps, or the repercussions on the horizon.